


Piglin and Pig

by KingFranPetty



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Chance Meetings, Comfort, Eating, Fluff, Food, Going to Hell, Hell, Light Petting, Other, Pigs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: A Piglin leaves Minecraft Hell without turning into a zombie, meets a Pig, and the Pig follows the Piglin.
Kudos: 10





	Piglin and Pig

Piglin had actually been born on the surface, they returned to the Nether after deciding the world above had little to offer. Still those childhood memories of water and apples haunted the background of life. The Piglin felt that they had to go back even if just to prove to themselves it was real. They stood outside the portal, staring into the purple swirling vortex and yet they couldn't enter for some reason. Piglin nearly shaked but forced each step forward. The purple magic took in the form in it's swirling, twirling, whirlpool.

The sunshine was soft and warm, unlike the harshness of lava. The Piglin kept their eyes closed and took a deep breath. The air smelled like flowers and wheat. Even without opening their eyes, the farm was even more familiar than the other Piglin's faces. Piglin put away his golden sword and went to walk. The hoof paused as a oink sounded. The adult Piglin broke from their Nostalgia to see something, something strange. They had never seen anything like it before, other than maybe the Hogs of the Nether.

It was a Pig. The Pig was eating a mushroom happily. The strange, soft, creature both scared and warmed the heart of Piglin, who gently petted it. Pig replied cheerfully to the affection. The Piglin pondered a moment then went back into the portal.

The two pigs walked into the hellscape, collecting mushrooms and eating them far away from all the worries they had. A temporary solution yet a happy ending to nothing at all.

The End.


End file.
